


the getaway

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Zack and Cloud visit Costa del Sol for some R&R.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	the getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

Coming back to Costa del Sol hadn’t been an easy choice, but it was a good one. He knew that. Even though Cloud didn’t exactly have the best memories attached to this place. But after his dour mood wore off, the next morning was pleasant. They got up early, walked on the beach before too many people were around, ordered overpriced drinks from a juice stall, and waded waist-deep into the ocean. He had been able take a moment to breathe in the scent of the water, thick with salt, and feel the burn in his lungs after Zack splashed him upside the head and ran off through the waves like they were playing some sort of game.

Which it did, of course, devolve into. Cloud dunked Zack’s head under the water and he came up laughing, face streaming with saltwater. Cloud felt bad for his stinging eyes, but he kissed his eyelids in an apologetic fashion, and let Zack carry him out of the shallows and back onto the sand. The returned to the same stall looking a complete mess and bought another round of the juice that, on the second go-around, was definitely worth the price.

The afternoon was even better - Zack dragged Cloud out onto a little cigarette boat run by a woman who promised to take them to a secluded area with a reef and lots of rock pools, and though they didn’t totally believe her, she was right. The place was small, but beautiful. She was a local who knew her stuff, and her and Zack hit it off nicely. She even offered to give them a tour of the coast tomorrow, which Zack happily accepted. After more sunbathing and trawling through the shops at a snail’s pace (Zack wanted to talk to everyone or touch everything, often both, and Cloud was wont to deny him), they went to a dive for dinner and ended up back in the hotel room smelling of the sea, cooking grease, and the pineapple Zack was eating out of a husked coconut.

Cloud flopped back on the bed and sighed. He stared up at the ceiling, exhausted but feeling remarkably light. Zack joined him, coconut bowl still in hand.

“Having fun?” he asked, and though Cloud couldn’t see it, he was smiling.

“You look good in very little,” said Cloud. “Show it all off more.”

“I could say the same about you,” said Zack, still grinning. He popped another piece of pineapple in his mouth. “I kept thinking, wow, sure wish sunshine was the type to skinny dip. I could use a nice look at that -”

“Shut up,” countered Cloud, grabbing the coconut from his hands. “Ask next time. Who knows. Maybe I’ll be in a good mood.”

“Okay,” said Zack, and he paused for a beat. “How about now?”

“How about now what?” said Cloud. He knew exactly what Zack was about to ask, but made it look as if he were much more interested in fishing around for coconut flakes than what he was about to suggest. 

“Showing off a little. Get you warmed up for tomorrow, maybe.”

“…Why don’t you show me what you mean?”

Cloud stood up and set the coconut down on the bedside table, putting his hands idly on hips as he waited for Zack to make his next move. He stood, shrugged with a sense of faux nonchalance, and reached out, pinching the hem of Cloud’s shirt with two fingers. Before he could even manage to get any closer, though, Cloud shoved him forward, back onto the bed, and pinned him down hard.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Zack, and burst into laughter. “I should have known. You -”

He didn’t have the chance to finish. Cloud bent down quickly, lips pressing against Zack’s neck for a moment before he sunk his teeth into sensitive skin. Zack shivered, still laughing, but that laughter faded as Cloud continued, tongue and teeth travelling up and down the side of his neck. He felt him arch up into it, and responded to this in kind by biting harder, and harder, until Zack let out a sharp gasp.

He moved back, then, looking down at Zack once more. He released his wrists, and Zack wasted no time in going to Cloud’s hips, but Cloud brushed them off. 

“You first,” he said, and guided Zack’s hands to his own hips.

Zack grinned and got the idea. He hooked his thumbs over the hem of his shorts. He pulled them down until Cloud could see more of his abs and his hips, the angled curve of them, the shadow cast by where hip and leg met and dipped. It was a very satisfying sight.

“Actually -” started Cloud, snapping out of it. He reached forward and moved his hands away, grabbing them by the wrist. He straddled him and leaned over him in one fluid motion, pinning Zack’s arms above his head. Zack looked up and grinned.

“Oh?” he said. “Not yet?”

“Not until I say so,” said Cloud, offering a small smile in return. “You brought the rope, yeah?”

Zack blinked. “Oh,” he said, and Cloud saw him swallow. “Yeah. Side pocket.”

“Great,” said Cloud. “Don’t move.”

He got up and retrieved what he was looking for - a woven rope that was soft to the touch, but very taut when tied. He straddled Zack and leaned over him again, bringing his arms up close to the head of the bed and tying them together at the wrist. He felt Zack shiver under him again as he settled back into place. Now, with some effort, Cloud slipped his shorts down and let them fall in a heap off the end of the bed. 

He was already hard, of course, and Cloud took his dick in his hand and ran his palm along the length of it a few times. Zack shuddered at the feeling, and again when Cloud stopped and pulled away. There was one more thing they needed - and he grabbed it from their pile of things. He turned away and slipped the harness and strap on, lube in hand, returning in a beat to find Zack looking blissed out already. 

“Ah,” he said. “This is the mood, hm, sunshine?”

Cloud straddled him once more and began to slick up the strap, purposefully ignoring him. “It’ll be your turn tomorrow,” he said, “if you’re good.”

Zack blinked. “If I’m -” he began, but faltered, face growing red. 

Cloud grinned. “Spread your legs.”

Zack obliged, tongue-tied, and Cloud used one hand to tease the tip of his dick as he slid the strap into him, slowly, carefully. Zack relaxed into the feeling, let out harried breaths as Cloud settled. 

Cloud felt a surge of heat hit his gut at the sight of the strap halfway up in him, and only about to go further. He leaned down and tongued the head of Zack’s dick for a moment, pulling back when his hips jutted upward in response, again admiring the side of his spread legs, slick dick, and heaving chest. God, he looked good. 

Cloud moved his hips then, catching his breath himself, easing into a good pace. Zack’s breathing evened out after a moment, but it was still short, interspersed with quiet moans and intelligible sounds. When the strap finally slid three-quarters of the way in him and then back out, he finally groaned, loud, low. Cloud grinned and picked up the pace.

Even with his wrists tied, Zack still reached up and out and grabbed the bars on the head of the bed. He groaned as Cloud moved his hips again, fucking him a little deeper. Usually, Zack was bent over something - the side of the bed, a counter, the arm of a chair - but Cloud always preferred to see his face. When he was caught up in being fucked, the expressions he made were enough to get Cloud’s cunt wet. The arching neck, his parted lips, the fluttered eyelids, the way his throat convulsed when he groaned, how he would turn his head this way and that when it was all too much - Cloud watched his face as he kept moving his hips, until he couldn’t take it anymore, no, he had to touch him. He leaned forward, which elicited a gasp from Zack, and grabbed his jaw.

Zack, bleary-eyed, met his gaze. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but Cloud hooked his thumb over his lower lip, slipping it behind Zack’s teeth. “Be a good boy,” he said, voice low, “and face me.”

Zack nodded, and Cloud tightened his grip on his jaw, jutting his hips forward once more. Zack’s face brow furrowed, his eyes squeezing shut, as he moaned, long and low. Cloud felt his head pounding. He wanted to keep fucking him, but the urge to get on his dick was overwhelming. Zack was so hard, his dick red and heavy, and he wanted to feel it inside him, fucking up into him. The desire made his head feel all the more dazed, but no - he kept moving his hips, hitting Zack as deep as he could, revelling in the sound of his moans and the feeling of his voice reverberating up, up, up, from where he had his hand wrapped around his jaw and a few fingers, now, in his mouth. 

Slick spit had built up at the corners of Zack’s lips, too, but Cloud didn’t wipe it away. Rather, he let it slide down the side of his face as he continued to fuck him. Zack’s groans started to sound more and more strained, his voice catching, and when he moved forward again, hard, he choked on a moan. At that, Cloud slowed, slowed until he could pull out, and moved his hand from Zack’s jaw to his throat and then down to his shoulder. 

“Fuck - Cloud, please -” began Zack, thighs shaking, but Cloud shook his head and moved. He shifted the strap, removed it from the harness, and peeled his underwear off, tossing them aside. He held the strap in his hand as he straddled Zack again, using his free hand to spread his cunt and lower himself onto his dick. He sucked in a sharp breath and lowered his gaze, eyes nearly closed, at the feeling - _fuck_ , Zack was really hard - but the sound of Zack letting out a moan of what could only be relief was enough to make this all worth it.

He stopped when he was halfway down his dick and caught his breath before leaning forward again, grabbing Zack’s jaw and tilting his head until their eyes met. 

“I’m gonna get you off,” he said, “but I don’t wanna stop fucking you just yet. Think you can take both my cunt and the strap at the same time?” 

Zack blinked and Cloud watched as his face, somehow, got redder. He didn’t speak, just nodded, eyes unfocused. Cloud smiled, small but sharp. “Good,” he said. “Relax.”

Zack let out a slow breath as Cloud reached behind him. He spread his legs and lifted his hips, which gave Cloud an easier time of slipping the strap back in. Zack let out another breath, following by a low moan, and Cloud kept his hips still as he fucked him a little more. It was a little awkward, given that he couldn’t see and had to reach behind him, one hand working the strap while the other gripped tight to Zack’s hips, but Cloud was feeling selfish. He didn’t want to give up the sight of Zack’s face. If it became too much, sure, he’d readjust, but for now - it was doable. He rocked his hips and moved his arm, trying to find the rhythm, as Zack’s grip on the bed tightened. He wasn’t moaning anymore - rather, he’d moved on to biting down on his lower lip, whole body rife with the cycle of tension and release, tension and release, building and then falling as Cloud rode him and fucked him at the same time. His muscles were tight, and that sheen on his skin wasn’t just from sunscreen any longer. Cloud relished the fact that he was so overwhelmed, tied up and straddled, his dick deep in his cunt as the strap moved in and out of him, hitting, Cloud hoped, all the right places.

It was difficult to concentrate on it all - Zack moaning and chest heaving, his cunt aching and hips straining, his arm beginning to feel the effort of fucking up into him from behind - but at the same time, it all felt so good. Cloud stopped with the strap for a second, though, letting it stay inside of him, as far in as it would go, and watched as Zack had a moment of indecision. It was clear that he didn’t know where to direct his energy - fucking himself on the strap as best he could, or moving his hips up and getting his fill of Cloud’s cunt. It was hot, watching him caught between the two sensations, clearly out of it, head arching back, mouth open, corners of his lips shining, moaning and overall making a mess of himself. 

Overcome a little himself, Cloud sank down further onto his dick and groaned. He leaned forward and cupped Zack’s jaw again, tugging his head down gently, getting him to face him once more. “You’re so good,” he said, voice low. “And you look so good when you’re like this. Just - totally fucked.”

Zack groaned at that, nodding in agreement, Cloud supposed. He leaned back and ground down hard, gasping a little himself as Zack responded by moving his hips upward. He felt his dick twitch and shift inside him, the heat now unbearable - he was definitely going to come soon, so Cloud moved his hips faster, harder, despite the growing ache in his muscles. Once he found his rhythm again, he leaned back, reached back, and began moving the strap again, slower this time, but deeper, until Zack was no longer able to keep himself from choking out a moan every time Cloud moved either his hips or his hands.

Finally, finally, Zack’s voice caught in his throat and his arms strained wildly in their binds as he came, hard. He wanted to double over, but couldn’t, his own vice-grip on the bed holding him in place. Cloud leaned forward, gasping a little, gripping at Zack’s chest as he felt him cum in him, the heat flooding his gut and chest and head. He leaned so far down as to press his forehead to Zack’s bare chest, strap forgotten, the feeling overwhelming him. He moved his hips quickly, then, working Zack into finishing, and working himself into coming, too.

The heat shuddered through him as he did, and he dug his fingers into Zack’s skin, sinking deep onto his dick. Zack was coming down, he knew, but he came hard around his dick, still mostly hard and most of the way in him. He heard Zack say something, but couldn’t make it out, only heard him moan soon after. The pounding in his head reached its peak and then faded, leaving him to realize just how hard he was breathing, and how deep he’d dug his nails into Zack’s skin.

Cloud sat up and eased himself off of Zack’s dick, flopping down beside him only after he’d carefully relieved him of the strap. Despite the AC, he felt overheated, and they were both, he knew, a mess of cum and spit and sweat. But it was far from a problem - in fact, Cloud, again, revelled in in.

“You good?” he asked, moving to untie Zack’s wrists. 

His head was lolling, mess of dark hair falling all over the place, but he nodded, smiling lazily. “Yeah,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I’m good. For like, a while.”

Cloud laughed, short and sharp, but it wasn’t a sound of derision. “Good,” he said, and reached down to slowly lift his head once more. He pressed his lips to Zack’s once, twice, and moved closer to him, curling close to his chest, ignoring the familiar feeling of cum sliding down the inside of his thighs. He’d - they’d deal with that later. A shower was in order anyway.

“Wish you could’ve seen yourself,” said Cloud, brushing strands of Zack’s hair out of his face.

“Well, I mean -” said Zack, but he cut himself off, laughing. 

“What?” said Cloud, suddenly incredulously. “What’s funny?”

“You know - you know about vacations,” he said, voice still strained, but he was clearly coming back to himself. “They’re all about making memories, or whatever - and, you know - taking pictures.”

He managed a terrible wink, and Cloud, realizing what he was suggesting, grinned wide before grabbing the pillow out from under his own head and slapping it onto Zack’s.

“Maybe,” he said, as Zack started laughing again, “ _maybe_ \- if you’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun! It's the summer, and I'm missing the beach, hotels, and ridiculously overpriced drinks. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
